the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season 2 of The Rookie was announced as a renewal on May 10, 2019; the season premiered on September 29, 2019. Summary John Nolan is a man in his 40s who, after some life-changing events, packs up his belongings and moves to Los Angeles to become a cop. Season One picked up his story just after he graduated from the police academy, when he was assigned to the Mid-Wilshire division along with two other rookies. At the end of Season One Nolan had been in the field with his Training Officer for six months, and he and the other rookies were facing a Training Evaluation exam that would decide whether they could continue in the department. As of the first episode of Season Two, all three rookies have passed the exam, some with better scores than others. Cast Main * Nathan Fillion as John Nolan * Mekia Cox as Nyla Harper * Alyssa Diaz as Angela Lopez * Richard T. Jones as Wade Grey * Titus Makin as Jackson West * Melissa O'Neil as Lucy Chen * Eric Winter as Tim Bradford Recurring cast * Sarah Shahi as Jessica Russo * Shawn Ashmore as Wesley Evers * Harold Perrineau as Nick Armstrong * Ali Larter as Dr. Grace Sawyer * Jasmine Mathews as Rachel Hall Guests * Mark Cuban as Himself (1 episode) * Brent Huff as Officer Smitty (2 episodes) * Seamus Dever as Chaz Bachman (1 episode) * Jon Huertas as Alejandro Mejia/Cesar Ojeda (1 episode) * Enver Gjokaj as Donovan (2 episodes) * Carsyn Rose as Lila (3 episodes) * Jordan Belfi as Ross "Corkscrew" Tegan (1 episode) * Zayne Emory as Henry Nolan (2 episodes) * Madeleine Coghlan as Abigail (1 episode) * Lauren Tom as Mrs. Chen (1 episode) * Matthew Glave as Oscar Hutchinson (1 episode) * Eric Weddle as Himself (1 episode) * Robert Woods as Himself (1 episode) * Alan Tudyk as Ellroy Basso (1 episode) * Sara Rue as Nell Forester (1 episode) * Geoffrey Rivas as Howard Green (1 episode) * Daniel Lissing as Sterling Freeman (1 episode) * Presilah Nunez as Mandy Cross (1 episode) * Karen David as Detective Emma Calderon (1 episode) * Clark Furlong as Malcolm Tucker (1 episode) * Michael Trucco as ADA Sean DelMonte (1 episode) * Annie Wersching as Rosalind Dyer (1 episode) * Michael Cassidy as Caleb Wright (1 episode) * Jeffrey D. Sams as Dr. Simon Lowell (1 episode) * Julian Acosta as Sgt. Antonio Hernandez (1 episode) * Natalia Del Riego as Nora Valdez (1 episode) Releases Episodes Advertising and Marketing Promotional Photos Promotional Videos Trivia * On May 10, 2019, ABC announced the series was renewed for a second season. * On July 2, 2019, the series was set to premiere in the U.S. on September 29, 2019. * On July 20, 2019, TVLine published an article stating that Ali Larter and Harold Perrineau would be joining the cast as recurring characters in season 2. * On August 4, 2019, it was announced that Afton Williamson had decided not to return as Talia Bishop in Season 2, due to alleged racism and sexual harassment. * On October 2, 2019, it was announced that Mekia Cox has joined the series as new main character Nyla Harper. Links and references External links Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons